


Matchmakers

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_fluff_meme, Matchmaking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-fill for the Glee Fluff Meme on LiveJournal: "Puck and Kurt fall for each other while matchmaking Quinn and Mercedes. Bonus if at the end they realize the girls are already together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What did you do to her?"

Puck couldn't say he was surprised to be having this conversation. Kurt and Mercedes were practically sisters. It was natural that he'd defend her after she and Puck broke up.

"I didn't do nothing. She knew I was using her. It's not my fault she wanted me anyway."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, even  _if_  that's true, you still hurt her. Trust me, I know when something's wrong with her. And I know when it's about a guy."

"Well, what do you want  _me_  to do about it?"

"Apologize!" Kurt said bitterly. "Or maybe just stop being so selfish all the time!"

Puck didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared down at Kurt's hand and happened to notice that he was holding a piece of notebook paper with Mercedes' name on it. Without thinking, he reached out and took it.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted, reaching to retrieve it. Puck held it out of the boy's reach as he tried to read it.

"What is  _wrong_  with you?" Kurt demanded, struggling to take back the paper. "Give that back! It's personal!"

"'Operation Match-Make Quinn and Mercedes,'" Puck read. He looked back at Kurt. "Are you serious?"

Kurt hastily snatched back the paper. "Well, if you  _must_  know…yes." Puck raised an eyebrow. "Look, they're my best friends, and I want them to be happy. Clearly that's something they're not getting from you."

"You got that right," Puck replied. "Those girls want everything."

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued. "So I figured, if nobody else can make them happy, why can't they make each other happy?"

"That's a good plan, except for one problem," Puck interjected. "Neither of those girls is gay."

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to love, Puck."

Puck stared at him. "Whatever. So, suppose this  _does_ work." He lowered his voice a bit. "You…wouldn't mind having a little help, would you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You mean  _you_  want to help  _me_?"

"Well, yeah…I mean, I like Quinn and everything, but she's way too demanding. I could get rid of her  _and_ Mercedes. Plus they would be totally hot together."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. Puck was such a  _guy_. Still, he could use the extra help…

"All right," Kurt whispered. "I suppose I could use some assistance."  
"Awesome."

"Meet me in the auditorium during seventh period today. Don't be late."

"Okay. See you then." Puck walked away without another word.

"Great," Kurt said to no one in particular. "Just great."

When seventh period rolled around, Kurt half-expected Puck not to show up. He almost wished for it, actually, because something didn't seem right here. Why would  _Puck_  offer to help anyone, least of all him? Unfortunately, though, Puck did show up, and Kurt found himself sitting opposite the jock on the stage, his notebook opened on his lap.

"So how exactly do you plan to hook these two up?" Puck asked.

Rather than answering, Kurt simply pushed his notebook over to Puck and indicated a bulleted list entitled 'Reasons the Girls Are Meant to be Together.'

Puck quickly read over the list, written in Kurt's own hand.

_Good musical chemistry_

_Best friends already_

_Both had bad luck with men_

_Quinn is a mentor to Cedes; she's been through a lot of her troubles before_

"That's all you got?"

"Well, I haven't exactly had much time to work on it," Kurt explained. "Perhaps you could help me?"

"I've got a reason for you." Puck got a pen out of his bag and wrote:

_Both are extremely hot_

Kurt read what Puck had wrote and glared at him. "Very funny, Puckerman. But we need some actual reasons. Ways we can convince them to give each other a try.

"Um…" Puck couldn't think of anything good. "You know what, maybe we should talk to them and try to figure out what they're into. That'll give us a better idea of how to match-make them."

Kurt thought about that for a moment. "All right. We'll talk to them later. For now, let's work with what we have."

"Well, you said they have good musical chemistry of whatever."

"Yes, and that's something that's important to both of them."

"So how do we prove it to them?"  
"I was thinking we could have them sing a duet in Glee club," Kurt suggested. "Maybe 'Telephone?'"

"What?"

"Lady GaGa and Beyonce. Mercedes always says that she's Beyonce, and Quinn would sound good as GaGa…"

"Okay then. Do you think they'll do that?"

"Hopefully. I'll talk to Mercedes about it."

The boys talked a bit about their new mission, and realizing that they still had twenty minutes before the end of the period, decided it was best to skip the whole class and just stay in the auditorium. They worked on homework—or rather, Kurt worked on homework while Puck stared blankly at his geometry textbook—and even had a few conversations about Glee Club and other things. Puck would never admit it, but he was actually kind of enjoying hanging out with Kurt. He actually didn't hate the other boy nearly as much as he let on. Apart from the ridiculous outfits and snarky attitude, he was a pretty okay dude. Not that anyone needed to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Holy CRAP, guys. 16 new Story Alert/Favorite Story emails OVERNIGHT. Glad to hear you all enjoy it :)

Here's Chapter 2!

Throughout the next week or so, Puck and Kurt casually talked to Quinn and Mercedes about their ideal partners. Both girls wanted someone who wouldn't pressure them for sex ("That sounds like them," Puck commented indignantly), someone who would respect their diva-like tendencies ("Well, they are the Diva Twins," Kurt said), and of course someone with whom they had good musical chemistry. After a week or two of questioning the girls and meeting briefly in the hallways to discuss their findings, the boys found themselves meeting in the auditorium once again to plan their next step.

"So I have an idea of how we can get them together," Puck began as he walked into the auditorium.

"What is it?"

Puck noticed that Kurt was actually smiling at him. He ignored the fact that people like Kurt were meant to cower in fear when he came near them. This was much too fun. He threw down his backpack and joined Kurt on the stage.

"Okay, so basically all we have to do is convince them that they're meant to be together, right?" Kurt nodded. ""So I figure you could invite the Glee Club girls over to your place for a sleepover or whatever, and get a conversation going about guys you like."

"Then they'll see that they're into the same things…" Kurt thought aloud. "I like it! But no way am I inviting Rachel over to my house."

"Well, maybe just Quinn and Mercedes. Tina, too, if you don't mind. Make it less obvious."

"Okay. I guess that'll work," Kurt agreed. "Mercedes' birthday is in a week and a half, so I'll have a surprise party."

"Awesome."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I asked Mercedes if she'd like to sing 'Telephone.'"

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"She was all for it. I even suggested that Quinn sing it with her, and she thought it was brilliant." Kurt smiled excitedly, and Puck returned it. "They're going to do it in Glee tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Puck held his fist out. Kurt blushed slightly and awkwardly fist-bumped him. Puck tried not to laugh. It was actually kind of adorable…

"Um, so they're going to sing it for Glee Club?"

"Well, if Mr. Schue allows them. Which he probably will. And then they'll see how great they sound together."

"Let's hope," Puck agreed.

"Hey, would you be able to stay behind for a bit after Glee rehearsal so we can discuss what happens?"

"Sure. I got nowhere to be."

"Okay then. Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Kurt started to pack up his things. "Bye," he said, waving.

"Bye."

Kurt left to go back to class, but Puck stayed on the stage for a little bit. He had the strange feeling that he wanted to say something else to Kurt before he left the room, but he just couldn't think of what. It was bizarre. So he just waited behind and watched Kurt as he left. Finally, once Kurt was gone, he started to pack up his own things.

He would never actually admit it, but Puck was seriously looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I've been super busy. Anyway, this is the second-to-last chapter of this lovely little story! Remember that reviews will make my day! 3

Quinn singing

Mercedes singing

Both girls singing

The next day at Glee rehearsal, Puck and Kurt waited eagerly for their plan to fall into place. They exchanged excited glances as Mr. Schue entered the room. Kurt could have sworn he even saw Puck wink at him. He pushed that thought out of his mind, though; Mercedes had just gotten up to ask Mr. Schue about her song. Kurt tried to figure out what they were saying, and from what he could see the conversation was going well. Mercedes walked back to her seat smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"Okay, everybody settle down," Mr. Schue began. "Now, I had planned a lesson today, but Mercedes here has told me that she would like to perform a song that fits that theme, so I'll let her take the stage to demonstrate. Mercedes, if you will."

Mercedes stood up and walked back to the center of the room. "I'm gonna need a partner for this," she explained. "Quinn?"

The blonde looked up at Mercedes with a confused expression and slowly made her way to where the other girl was standing. Clearly, Mercedes hadn't informed her of the plan. Realizing this, Mercedes quickly whispered her plan into Quinn's ear. Quinn smiled and nodded, taking her place beside Mercedes. She cued Brad and began the song.

Hello, hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy.

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

You can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat no faster,  
Leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'Cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
Sorry, I cannot answer!

Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
Of my phone r-ringing.

Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin'.

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
You're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

The rest of the club applauded as the girls walked back to their seats, smiling and giggling. Mr. Schue then took the stage to explain that week's assignment: GaGa. Normally, Kurt would have been ecstatic, but at the moment he was more concerned with the plan. The song seemed to have worked; Mercedes and Quinn had definitely had a good time. And they had such great chemistry…

By the time practice was over, Kurt was practically bursting with excitement. He motioned for Puck to follow him into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I usually never post two chapters in a day, but I had to post this ASAP. I really love this chapter. I hope you guys do too :)

"So, do you think it worked?" Kurt inquired.

"I dunno. Looks like it, though." Puck smiled and shoulder-bumped Kurt, who smiled back, blushing a little.

"Well, we shouldn't get our hopes up until-" Kurt stopped suddenly. Puck started to ask why, but Kurt shushed him, listening hard.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen." Kurt leaned closer to the wall next to them. He swore he could hear two girls giggling in the hallway next to theirs. Puck listened in and heard it too.

"That sounds like—"

"Mercedes," Kurt finished.

"And Quinn…"

Puck started towards the next hallway. Both boys looked slyly around the corner, seeing Quinn and Mercedes sitting next to each other on the floor, holding hands. Their faces were only inches apart, and they were both smiling brightly. As they watched, Quinn's smile faded a little, and she whispered to Mercedes, "I think someone's watching us."

The girls turned to face Puck and Kurt, who stepped sheepishly into view. Puck suddenly felt guilty for spying on them. Kurt, however, couldn't stop smiling.

"You boys really shouldn't spy on other people," Mercedes scolded playfully.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. "I'm just so excited that our plan actually worked!"

Quinn frowned. "What plan?"

"Well, we've sort of been…"

"Matchmaking you girls."

Quinn and Mercedes looked at each other and suddenly started giggling. Puck and Kurt exchanged confused glances. Mercedes finally explained.

"Boys, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but…we've sort of been together for a while."

Quinn stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "Sorry we didn't tell you, Kurt."

"It's okay," Kurt said, smiling. "I understand not exactly wanting to make that public just yet."

"Well guys, I'm sorry to skip out like this, but I really gotta leave," Mercedes announced, slipping away from Quinn. She kissed her quickly and waved to Kurt before gathering up her things.

"I should really leave too," Quinn said. "Bye, Kurt!"

"Bye, girls! Congratulations, by the way!"

"Thanks!"

Quinn and Mercedes got their bags and left, leaving Puck and Kurt alone in the empty hallway. Kurt watched with a smile on his face as the girls left, when he felt Puck's hand on his shoulder. Kurt slowly turned around to face him.

"So I guess our efforts kinda failed, huh?" Kurt said, grimacing.

Puck half-smiled. "Well, not entirely."

Kurt frowned in confusion. "What do you…?"

Puck took a step closer to Kurt and started to play with the other boy's fingers, still smiling that cocky half-smile. Kurt froze, unsure of what to do.

"You wanna hear a secret?" Puck said quietly, his face inches away from Kurt's.

"Yes," Kurt answered, his breathing hitched.

Puck leaned forward further still, so that their faces were almost touching. Kurt shivered slightly at the close contact, but he didn't move. Puck's voice was hardly a whisper.

"I think I really like you."

Kurt shouldn't have been this surprised by this announcement, especially with the way Puck had been flirting with him recently. The fact that Puck had even helped him in the first place was suspicious enough. Even still, it came as a complete shock. As did the fact that in the next two minutes, he had his arms wrapped around Puck's neck, kissing him hard. Sure, Puck was hot, but geez. Kurt would have never expected to make out with him, much less enjoy it. Besides, Puck wasn't even…

"Wait," Kurt muttered, attempting to pull away from Puck. Puck just stared, saying nothing.

"I-I can't do this." Kurt avoided Puck's eyes as he spoke. "I-I just…you're not even gay, Puck! How do I—" Kurt stopped short when he saw Puck's face creep into that cocky half-smile. "What?"

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to love, Kurt."

Kurt stopped, realizing what Puck was saying. Slowly, he smiled back. He wrapped his arms even tighter around Puck's neck and relaxed against him. Puck pulled him in closer.

"So…I guess our efforts weren't totally wasted."

Kurt sighed into his shoulder. "Definitely not."

"I love you, Kurt," Puck whispered.

"I love you too, Noah."


End file.
